


July

by LeoScorpio



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, soft D/s
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-24
Updated: 2011-11-24
Packaged: 2017-10-26 12:14:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/283006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeoScorpio/pseuds/LeoScorpio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The email message had said <em>Meet me in two hours. You know what I want. Don't disappoint me.</em><br/>John wasn't planning to...</p>
            </blockquote>





	July

The email message had said _Meet me in two hours. You know what I want. Don't disappoint me._

Opening the door he glanced at his watch. About twenty minutes before Rodney would get here. That should be enough to get ready.

John knew what Rodney wanted. And he was not planning on disappointing him. He himself would be the one regretting it if that happened.

He took off his vest and hung it on the chair. While walking through to the bedroom, he started unbuttoning his shirt. He took it off and folded it. Next he got out of his t-shirt, folded that too, and placed them both in a drawer. The black wristband followed them. His leg holster and gun went on top of the pile and he closed the drawer. He took off his boots and put them behind the bedroom door.

Unbuckling his belt he walked back into the hall to the bathroom and started the shower. While waiting for the water to warm up he slipped out of his pants and took off his socks and underwear. He dropped them on the floor. He'd fold them later.

He stepped in the shower and let the hot water cascade down his body. He took a deep breath and felt he started to relax. He turned to face the shower head and let the water run over his face. Lowering his head, he felt the water find its way through his hair. The water running off his back seemed to take along all the tension that had built in his neck and shoulders. Leaning his lower arms against the wall, he rested his head on them and let the water fall on his back until it started to make his skin tingle.

Mmmm, he wished he could stay here for another couple of hours. But he had to get ready...he had probably stayed to long as it was.

He quickly washed his hair and then switched off the shower.

He stepped out, and grabbed a towel. While drying himself he made his way back to the bedroom. A quick glance at the clock told him he had only five minutes left, which meant he would have to hurry to be ready when Rodney arrived.

In the bedroom he opened another drawer and took out a pair of tight black boxer shorts.

He quickly finished toweling himself and slipped into them. Dropping the towel in the laundry bin as he passed it he crossed the room and opened a closet on the side of the bed.

In it was a large number of leather whips and belts, wooden canes, wooden and leather padded paddles and all sorts of chains and ropes.

He looked indecisively at what was there. The text hadn't really given anything away on what Rodney would want exactly for tonight.

He just knew what he himself didn't want... He bit his lower lip as he took out the feared leather belt with the small metal buttons on it.

He walked over to the bottom end of the bed and carefully put it on the mattress.

If he gave Rodney a choice, he might not use it. He walked back to the closet and took out a flexible wooden cane. He knew from experience that it hurt like hell, but the welts it made didn't show for too long, and since they did have to go back to Atlantis in just a few days...

He also took out four black leather bands and a black silk scarf and then closed the closet door.

The wooden cane was placed next to the belt on the mattress.

John knelt down on the floor at the bottom end of the bed and strapped one of the black bands around his ankle. He changed position and strapped the second on his other ankle. Like the wrist bands he put on next, they were padded on the inside to not cut into the flesh too much... On the outside each band had a metal ring, which could be opened to either attach a chain to it or even lock the bands together.

Another glance at the clock told him he had no time to lose; he could be here any minute.

He looked around the room: all was tidy, the way he had found it.

He got down on both knees, and took the silk scarf.

Taking a deep breath, he felt his stomach turn into knots as it always did at this moment. He was about to give himself to Rodney, leaving himself vulnerable and defenseless to whatever Rodney wanted to do to him.John felt scared, but at the same time his skin tingled with excitement and anticipation.

Taking another deep breath he put the scarf over his eyes. He tied it tightly around his head, making sure there was no light seeping through.

As he moved his arms on his back he heard something outside.

The moment he turned his wrists to lock the metal rings together, a key turned in the door.

There was no way back

He had made it, just in time.

He heard Rodney walk through the hallway, ignoring the bedroom as he always did. To his surprise he didn't walk on to the kitchen, but he stopped... The bathroom?

Oh no!

John tensed up as he remembered....

**Author's Note:**

> My first piece, so I wouldn't mind some comments :)


End file.
